3 Way Battle
by 0mn1sage
Summary: Inspired by amazing graphics and live action on youtube. Putting fight scenes into words are difficult but I am going with the ongoing debate between these characters and my OC (other character).


Naruto, Sora and Ayame Fight Scene

Sora, the brunette boy had black with red side pockets on both sides of his thighs and shoulder protectors. He wielded the giant key like a sword in front of him on the grass field, facing his opponent and ready for battle.

The opponent, Naruto is a blonde boy with an orange and black army suit. He raised two fists in front of him. His right fist is a little higher than the other, facing Sora.

Naruto charged at Sora. He concentrated his energy on his leg and slips a ninja knife from his sleeve. The weapons between the two boys clashed each other creating friction between blades.

Sora kicked Naruto.

Naruto backed up and threw ninja stars at Sora.

Sora whipped the giant key to deflect the ninja stars with "Kling, Clang" sound. The ninja stars fell on the grass.

Naruto made a cross sign with two fingers of both hands. Naruto clones appear out of smoke in thin air.

Sora held his giant key and charged at three coming Naruto clones. He swung his weapon left and right hitting the Naruto clones. The Naruto clones disappear after one hit from his weapon.

Naruto left two clones behind to create rotations on Naruto's right hand. A blue orb of rotating energy formed. After it's completion, Naruto pushed the blue orb at Sora.

Sora barely dodged blue orb as he jumped and spun away. He could feel the heat emanating from the energy of the orb. Before he could land on the ground, a huge silver orb with surrounding winds headed in his direction. The silver orb could not be dodged it in time so threw the key at the silver orb. A huge explosion ensued.

A Naruto clone snuck below Sora as he was thrown away from the explosion. Five Naruto clones kicked Sora in the air. The real Naruto's eyes turned frog-like. He did a somersault before slamming his leg on Sora.

During the somersault, the key returned to Sora as he regained balance in midair. He blocked Naruto's leg slam. Sora felt the impact of Naruto's leg slam. He hit the ground with huge impact that looked like a meteorite crashed on earth. This enemy is not to be underestimated.

Naruto stopped to see if he won. There was huge dust shrouding the battlefield but it faded quickly.

Sora was standing there holding his glowing key in front of him. He points the tip of the key at Naruto. Homing sparks erupted from the key and followed Naruto.

Part II

A bright yellow cloak formed around Naruto. He now uses Kurama and Sage Powers as he commands a giant Kurama, a nine-tailed fox. The Kurama's chakra face protected Naruto and overpowered the sparks. Naruto released his beast bomb from Kurama's mouth. Sora could not dodge as he prepared for the worst.

Ayame picked up Sora from the sky before the Beast Bomb hits. She flapped her angel wings to keep them in air but drops a feather. The feather turns into a sword as it falls from the sky.

Naruto looked intensely at the dusty impact of his beast bomb and saw them. Sora falls back to the ground by shaking away Ayame. Naruto chuckled at Sora, making Sora give Naruto a dirty look. Ayame folds up her angel wings and landed on the ground between them. She retrieved her feather that turned into a sword. Sora's clothing turns red into Valor Mode and summons two keyblades. He is going to return the favor in combat.

Naruto takes out two Kunai to block his keyblade. Ayame summons her feathers and threw them in the air. They immediately became homing swords that follow Sora and Naruto. Giant Kurama Naruto were struck by the swords. However the chakra pushed the swords out. Sora's clothing turned silver. Sora controlled two keyblades with his mind to deflect the homing swords. Sora and Naruto acknowledge her powers by looking at Ayame. She smiles but picked up a sword and starts to attack them from the sky as she flew. Naruto and Sora were fighting while blocking Ayame's surprise sweep from the sky.


End file.
